


Blinded

by trascendenza



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: 100 word drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-21
Updated: 2007-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for tinheart.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tinheart.

He can't stop it, even if he wants to. And though he'll never—_never_—admit it, especially not to the simpering idiots that have him locked up in here, sometimes he does. Wants to stop thinking in genetic sequence, analyzing base pairs combinations that will never get beyond the scraps of paper they let him keep for entertainment.

He dreams in it, too. ATCGATCGATCG. Eight hours a night.

He's given up hope that it will ever stop.

And then Archer walks in, looks him straight in the eye, and he can't even remember how to spell his own goddamned name.


End file.
